I don't think you're a good girl
by CalGillForever
Summary: What can I say, I love Cal&Gillian!
1. Chapter 1

Cal was standing in the shower, letting the hot water run down his body. He stood there thinking about the day ahead. He was in no mood to deal with anyone's stupidity. His thoughts were interrupted by small hands sliding down his arms. He jumped then turned around to see Gillian's smiling face.

Cal: God, love..you scared me!

Gillian: Sorry.

Her voice was still raspy from sleep and she had a line down the side of her face from her pillow but Cal thought she looked as beautiful as ever. These were his favorite kind of mornings. They had only been seeing each other for the past month but both of them knew this was where they were meant to end up. They hadn't told anyone because according to Cal "it's nobody's damn business anyway". Zoe was working on a case in California so Emily had been back and forth between her mom and dad and Cal hadn't felt like it was the right time to tell her yet. He and Gillian were enjoying this time, just the two of them. Discovering all the new aspects of their relationship that they both wished would have been explored far before now.

Cal: Have I told you how beautiful you are in the morning?

Gillian didn't say anything but brought her lips up to his. All the years of weighing the line and small kisses on the cheek were gone.

Cal rubbed his hands down her naked body and squeezed her ass making her smile through the kiss. Gillian ran her hands through his long, wet hair.

She felt him becoming hard and ran her hand down his body until she found his erection and ran her tiny hand up and down it. Cal moaned through the kiss.

Cal: God, Gillian.

Cal put his hands under Gillian's legs and lifted her until she put her legs around his waist. He slipped himself inside her and she moaned his name loudly.

Gillian: Faster, Cal!

Cal: Oh, god..you feel so good.

Gillian: Harder..ohh!

Cal pushed into her as hard and as fast as he could until he felt her throbbing around him. He felt that familiar tightness in his balls and knew he was about to be put over the edge. They screamed eachother's names as they climaxed together and Gillian's limp body slid down the wall until she was standing again. Both of them leaning together, trying to hold one another up.

A few minutes later they were both clean and stepping outside the shower. Gillian dried and put her underwear and bra back on and Cal slipped his boxers up his legs. He took the towel in his hands and wound it up and flicked it across Gillian's ass.

Gillian: CAL LIGHTMAN!

Cal: What?

Cal asked this question with all the innocence in the world as he backed up towards the door that led to the hallway. He opened it slowly as he saw Gillian grab the other towel and start to wind it up.

Cal: Gillian, please. You can't resist this innocent face..or the the accent?

Gillian: Uh huh.

Cal opened the door and started running out of it. Gillian following close behind, flicking the towel across his ass. But they both stopped dead in their tracks when they got into the hallway.

Emily: Hey Dad, Gill.

Cal: Hi love.

Gillian: Hey..um, Emily.

Emily walked into her room and shut the door as Cal turned around to see if Gillian was blushing as much as he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal and Gillian walked down the stairs together and to the front door.

Cal: I'm going to talk to Emily then I'll be at the office.

Gillian: Okay, love you.

Cal: Love you too.

They leaned in and kissed each other softly on the lips before Gillian walked out the door.

Cal made his way to the kitchen, finding Emily sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

Cal: Hey Em. How was your flight?

Emily: It was good.

Cal: And California and your mum?

Emily: California's hot, mom's just mom.

They paused for a second and just looked at each other.

Emily: Okay, how long is this going to go on before you tell me what's going on?

Cal: I'm sorry love. I wanted to tell you, it's been about a month but we both said we weren't going to tell anyone for awhile.

Emily: But I'm your daughter..

Cal: I know, but I really love her..

Emily: Duh.

Cal: I just don't want anything to happen to this thing we've got going on.

Emily: Well, I'll look past the fact that you didn't tell me. I'm extremely happy. You both smile more when you're around each other.

Cal: Yeah, we do.

Cal had love sick puppy eyes.

Emily: Ooookay, well I'll let you day dream while I go to my room.

Cal: Alright, yeah..I've gotta go to work. Come meet us for lunch if you want.

Emily: Love you, dad.

Cal: Love you, Em.

--

Cal walked through the front doors of the office and down the long hallway. Stopping at the front desk to grab his mail.

Cal was having a problem being the miserable bastard who yells at everyone all the time, he was happy, more than happy and he was trying his best not to let it show.

Cal: Doctor Foster in yet?

Heidi: Yes, sir. She's in her office.

Cal: Alright, thanks.

Cal walked down the hall and into Gillian's office, shutting the door behind him.

Cal: God, who is that beautiful woman?

Gillian looked up from her computer and smiled at him.

Cal: Do you have the Richardson file?

Gillian: Yeah.

Gillian stood up from her desk and turned to the drawer behind her. She bent over to find the file. Cal took this as a perfect chance to grab the rubberband he saw on her desk and shoot it at her ass.

She squealed and stood back up, turning around to look at his innocent face. She handed the file to him and he walked out the door to his office.

--

It was noon when Emily walked into his office.

Emily: Hey dad, ready for lunch?

Cal: Sure Em.

Cal got up from his chair and walked towards Emily. Putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing the side of her head.

Emily: Is Gill going?

Cal: Let's go ask her.

Cal and Emily walked into Gillian's office.

Emily: Hey Gill, wanna go to lunch with us?

Gillian: Hi, are you sure? I don't wanna take away from your time together.

Cal: No, come on Gillian.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in Emily's favorite restaurant down the street.

They had ordered their food and were waiting.

Gillian: Emily, I'm sorry about this morning. I know it was..

Emily: Gill, dad explained everything to me. It's fine, we're fine.

The thing about these 3 people was the fact that this wasn't new. They had done this exact same thing a million times before. The only difference now was that Cal and Gillian were finally together, finally admitting what they felt for each other. They weren't dancing around feelings like they had been before.

After lunch they walked back to the Lightman Group, Emily kissed both of them on the cheek and got into her car to leave. Gillian and Cal walked into the building and into Cal's office and shut the door.

Cal put his arm around Gillian's waist and turned her around. She put her arms around his neck and slowly brought her lips to his.

Cal: You have no idea how bad I want you.

Gillian put her hand on his chest and slowly pushed him back into his study. Smiling, she slid the door shut behind them.

Cal: Gillian Foster, are you trying to seduce me?

Gillian forcefully pushed him onto the couch and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He was slowly pulling the hem of her skirt up as she untucked his shirt from his pants. Reaching down she started to undo his belt and pants. They were pulling at each other as if they hadn't been together in years. Gillian stuck her tiny hand into his pants and pulled out his large erection. She ran her hand up and down it as his he threw his head back and groaned.

Cal: Love, if you don't stop doing that I'm going to cum right now!

Gillian positioned herself on top of him and with her other hand moved her panties aside. She thrust herself on top of him and both of them let out low moans.

She started moving on top of him, getting harder and faster. They both felt like they could explode at any moment but Gillian kept thrusting her hips, Cal occasionally bringing his up to meet hers. When they both felt like they couldn't take any more they covered each other's mouths with their hands and they came together.

Gillian's limp body fell onto Cal's, both of them breathing heavily.

After a few minutes Gillian was the first to speak.

Gillian: Cal, I need to get back to work.

Cal: Oh, yeah..right.

Gillian climbed off of him and pulled her skirt down, checking her clothes and hair in the mirror. Cal tucked in his shirt and fastened his belt before smoothing his hands through his hair.

Cal: I love you so much.

Gillian kissed him softly on the lips.

Gillian I love you too Cal.

Gillian walked out of the room and back to her office. Cal sat down in his chair thinking about what had just happened.


End file.
